Eves of Insomnia
by LimeGrass
Summary: Little Anthology: Mortals and Immortals. Demons and Dieties. Ask the world 'what is love' - Current: Their dance on the battlefield was more intimate than their dance amongst the sheets.
1. Prologue

**A/N**:Sorry for the long absence, this is just a short anthology consisting of 9 stories (excluding the prologue) and its a bit darker than my first collection of one-shots.

**Disclaimer**: The characters of Rurouni Kenshin do not belong to me.

* * *

PROLOGUE

Here and Back Again

_**A**nother night. _

_Another town. _

_A countless wandering that never ends._

From east to west, from north to south; a path forgotten, a path unknown—he took them all, leaving nothing but dust in the wind and a trail of fallen leaves.

He sailed the seas and crossed the deserts; climbed the mountains and explored the forests. He came and he went. No destination. No motivation. In this lonely wandering, his only companion was the spirit of the past, affixed to him like another appendage. Wherever he went a dark shadow loomed; uttering a name he yearned to forget and concealing things he wished to remember.

Life was a tapestry of contradictions—a myriad of vivid and muted colours, woven together so seamlessly it fashioned a life of its own.

Sixteen years ago he left this town.

Mentally drained and physically battered, he disappeared beyond the horizons with a few possessions: the clothes on his back, a broken sword and a blood-stained ribbon. Those eyes were downcast and body weary with fatigue. His candle of life flickered dangerously—between living and dying.

He was just a teenage boy that went down the wrong path and had seen the consequences of his actions. In search of redemption he left everything behind; abandoned that bloody past.

Sixteen years later he returned.

So carefree in his steps, smiles constantly on his face. Clothes were patched, the sword repaired and a faded ribbon still stained with blood. His face had aged—the lines were tales of wisdom and the adventures he partook; yet his eyes remained youthful, burning brightly as the morning sun.

Now an adult with answers to questions of years past, he picked up the broken pieces, no longer running away. He has found solace but there were loose ends he needed to tie.

Sixteen years and thousands of miles; many faces and few names; he returned to the place his wandering began. Fate was up to its mischievous ways once again. He laughed softly as he took a step forward.

Right foot first, left foot next. He repeated the procedure a few more times until his mind took over. It was all coming back again. The pungent smell of fried tofu, the cobbled path ways of the market place and the lively banter of stingy patrons and greedy merchants—it all did not change.

He turned the corner and walked towards the little run down dojo, just in time to see two bodies thrown out the entrance: beaten to a near bloody pulp. A lively young woman stood at the gates, yelling out profanities and brandishing her wooden sword—so vivacious was she that her blue eyes twinkled.

Their gazes met and he smiled.

"I'm home."

_A new night._

_An old town. _

_A wandering that was no more_.

* * *

**A/N**: The prose above was used as an assignment but I've edited it slightly to confirm that it's part of the RK scene. I'll try to update this within the week (crossing my fingers).

**07.20.09**


	2. Dark Tail

**A/N**: Writing this took a lot longer than I expected: which goes to show I suck at planning.

I don't think I've grasped the concept of one-shots very well--what exactly is a _one-shot_ anyways? -_-

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

FIRST EVE:

**Dark Tail**

Night had descended as a half moon hung in solitary—so incomplete yet still so bright. The scent of spring was evident in the wind; fragrant blossoms on the cherry trees shrouded the courtyard like a miasma. Music filtered through the air as the lanterns swayed to its rhythm.

A small but lively crowd in the courtyard was full of merriment and joy, singing and dancing like fools. All weariness and worries of yesterday were left at the doorstep, just waiting to be picked up once more.

It was a beautiful night: a perfect night for a wedding.

A groom so handsomely dressed in a traditional black kimono, his rose red hair tied up neatly to expose a striking face filled with mystery. Violet eyes glanced questioningly at his bride, taking her hand in his as they greeted the guests. How envious it was to be that bride, blushing beautifully as she shyly looked away. She was stunning in the white kimono, splashes of gold and pink lined the folds, her hair of midnight pinned up with silver crafted pins which jingled every time she turned her head. A matching pair like them was hard to come by.

Such a beautiful wedding, a wedding that's not even hers: a wedding that she was not even invited to.

It was a truly hateful night.

Stormy blue eyes retreated behind closed lids as a sigh escaped her lips. Laughter filled her ears once more, thrumming so loudly that it sounded like mockery. Unable to take anymore, she receded back into the darkness of the shrine, back to where she truly belonged.

In the courtyard where all the merriment was made, the newlywed had settled under one of the trees, so lost in their own thoughts that they did not sense a figure towering before them.

"Himura-san," greeted the figure, a painted smiled on his face. "Congratulations on the wedding."

Himura Kenshin looked up as his eyes narrowed, muscles tensed with caution. "Seta-san, I'm glad you could make it on such short notice," he replied, of course that was a lie.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," said Seta Soujirou as he tilted his head to greet the bride. "But I must apologize on Shishio-sama's behalf for being unable to attend, he had other eminent issues to attend to but he sends you his blessings."

"Well, give him my regards." Kenshin stood up, and held his bride's hand.

"Forgive me for my rudeness Himura-san, but there seems to be an important presence missing from this event," noted Soujirou in such a loud nonchalant voice, capturing the attention of the guests. "Where is that lovely wife of yours?"

Kenshin stiffened; the grim lines along his mouth hardened as he subtly motioned for the musicians to play louder, and then replied, "My lovely wife is right here Seta-san, you truly love to jest." He turned to his bride and softly asked her to see to the other guests.

She smiled in understanding and gracefully left. Her shoulder lightly touched Soujirou's and their fingers grazed when she walked by.

Soujirou sighed dejectedly, "Such a shame, I was hoping to have a little chat with Kiku-san." That cheerful smile seemed so carefree despite that empty look in his cold blue eyes. He carefully scanned the courtyard before narrowing in on an extravagant shrine across the koi pond. "Himura-san, you are a very lucky man, not even Shishio-sama could wish to have such luck: to have a beauty left and right."

"Shishio does not need to be envious when that small harem of his still grows," Kenshin commented briefly. "Besides, there can only be one woman in my life."

"Who knew Himura-san is quite romantic at heart. If I'm not mistaken, you planted this grove of cherry blossoms for that special woman."

Kenshin's eye twitched, "You seem to be well informed." His voice hid no sarcasm.

Laughing lightly, Soujirou gave a bow and said, "Nothing can escape Shishio-sama's eyes. If one fears being found out, then one should not have done it in the first place." His eyes twinkled as his gaze met the bride's from across the yard, "Well, I'm afraid that I must take my leave now; Shishio-sama and I hope to meet the First Madam soon."

Kenshin clutched his fists to reign in his temper, feeling quite apprehensive by Soujirou's last words. He didn't particularly hate the young man; it was Shishio that Kenshin despised. They were distant relatives; while Shishio controlled northern branch of the Matsudaira Clan, Kenshin controlled the southern branch; tension between them have always existed. One wanted to usurp the title of Shogun, the other wanted to protect the current Shogun.

Turmoil slowly brewed in his soul as he glanced at the shrine. As the first born son of the Himura family, he was forced to follow through with age old traditions regardless of how outrageous it was. And yet who knew Kenshin's feelings were full of contradictions; his mind may protest, but his heart happily accepted. No one outside of the family knew of this tradition, nor was it to be announced in public—it was simply a family affair; no outsiders allowed. Waving the thoughts away, he took a deep breath and rejoined the festivity.

The night was still young; there was no reason to have it end on such a sour note.

**… .. …**

Marriage to the Himura Household was not a simple affair. The clan had a large book of rules that were to be strictly followed; they were especially meticulous when it came to traditions. Since they came from a long line of aristocrats, it couldn't be helped. The five elders, Kenshin and Kiku made their way to the spirit guardian's shrine that early dawn. The first day a bride was to become a member of the clan, she and her husband, accompanied by the elders must pay their respects to the guardian—offering fresh fruits and blossomed flowers. It was also customary for the bride to pour a cup of sake over the stone tablet and offer a personal gift.

Before entering, one must ask for permission and can only enter once the guardian grants access. The shrine was different from an ordinary shrine, decorated in a style meant for a living person. In the middle of the room stood a large screen divider, depicting an urban legend of the separation of Heaven and Earth; white candles lined the room. A long table was placed in front, safekeeping the stone tablets and a small incense burner.

As the sun slowly awoke from its slumber, prayers were said and offerings were presented; incense was burned and respects were given.

"Kiku-sama, the guardian spirits of this shrine has been watching over our family for many generations. It's thanks to their blessings that we have prospered throughout the ages despite dark times. It is a sin and a dishonour to the family if one were to offend the spirits. If absolutely necessary, please avoid coming here without the elders' permission," lectured one of the elders.

"I understand."

Once the small ritual ended, they prepared to leave the room, all but Kenshin. When Kiku asked why, his only reply was, "Its tradition."

Kenshin slowly made his way pass the divider and through the layers of silk that hung from the ceiling until he noted a familiar silhouette, arms outstretched towards the heavens. Before he could open his mouth to speak, the silhouette vanished as slender arms wrapped firmly around his chest and a feminine body pressed against his back; warm puffs of air on his neck caused his skin to tingle. This happened so often he was no longer surprised.

"You're so cruel, Kenshin," she whispered as her fingers slithered across his chest, "denying my existence so heartlessly."

Kenshin let out a shaky breath and grasped her wandering hands as he looked up at the ceiling where a lantern hung idly. He wanted to reply, '_It can't be helped,'_ but he bit his inner cheeks and remained silent. Slowly she turned to face him, her blue eyes meeting his violet ones, almost beseeching them to expose his true inner thoughts—if he so dared.

"It's precarious for outsiders to know of your existence, Kaoru-dono," said Kenshin after some time.

Her lips formed a frown as she drew her eyebrows together, displeased by his reasons. "Even if they know, they can't do anything. You should realize that by now." She turned her back towards him with a huff, the long sleeves of her kimono swished as she sat down on a cushion. And just as easily as her sleeves swayed, her displeased expression became happy once more. "Accompany me for a while."

"That might be difficult, there are matters that need my attention," he spoke smoothly, fixing the collar of his kimono.

"Then why are you still here? You should have left with everyone else," said Kaoru in a bitter tone.

"Because I know you'll be upset."

One of the rules of the household was to never make her angry; such an authoritative and unreasonable rule was easy to break.

"Is that all?" she sounded disappointed.

Kaoru didn't need a profound and long winding reason for him to stay; it needn't be a reason at all. A simple excuse that he missed her would more than suffice. Her blue eyes shone with unshed tears, tugging at his heartstrings incessantly.

"That and I just wanted to see you."

She couldn't help but smile at how he tried to fake his indifference, "Then stay, I don't want you to leave yet."

"Kaoru-dono," Although his face looked calm and gentle, she could see little signs of irritation.

That didn't settle well within her but she still persisted, "Just for a moment, I haven't seen you since the preparations for the wedding began." Kenshin seemed a little hesitant so she tentatively offered, "I'll leave you be for one season to enjoy your marital bliss."

Whether Kaoru was sincere or goading him, Kenshin wasn't sure. They both knew that was impossible. Nevertheless, he decided to stay a while.

"Come a little closer, just a bit. I want to see your face clearly."

And so he moved a little closer, not retreating even when she took his face in her hands; watching him with such a tender gaze. Her mystic blue eyes swept over his face as if searching for a flaw. Something in her eyes flickered and before he knew it, their lips met in an obscene kiss he was so familiar with yet still felt exotic. He wanted to push her away yet at the same time draw her in closer. Her tongue moved against his like a snake; tortuously slow yet so enticing it took his breath away. So lost in the sensation, he allowed her teeth to do as they wished. Kaoru watched him with slit eyes before biting down on a corner of his lips hard enough to draw blood then soothing it with her tongue. When they parted she looked up with a victorious grin before returning to the darkness of the shrine.

Her teasing voice echoed, "Just a little parting gift so that you will never forget."

Kenshin covered his flushed face with hand, feeling more irritated than ever. For once, he wished that she wouldn't leave him so frustrated. Once his heart settled he quickly left the shrine.

Somewhat relieved that he was finally out of her territory; Kenshin slumped against the willow tree. It was dangerous in the shrine; staying near Kaoru was just too dangerous. She called to him like a siren, an enchanting being that could bring one to heaven then to hell and back again like a vicious cycle. He was losing his insanity, becoming something so vile and hateful to the eyes of society; he didn't want that at all. Normalcy was all he hoped for but there's nothing normal with the Himura Household ever since his ancestors summoned the spirits so long ago.

It was his fate. The first born son of the family had a duty to marry the offspring of the former spirit guardian—it was a cycle that could not be broken.

**… .. …**

Spring came and went like an unsuspecting breeze, before the heart knew it, summer arrived.

The first night of summer, Kaoru stood on the steps of the shrine in a thin kimono with sleeves resembling a butterfly's wing, so long it spanned out before her knees. A season had passed but it felt like four, her little heart ached to see Kenshin again but she would not wait for him to come to her—she decided to seek him out. She had already given him one season's grace to be with that human wife, it was about damn time she demanded her rights. For the entire spring Kaoru observed the newlyweds and ignored her jealous feelings, disposing of them in a dark abyss within; it was impractical for him to solely belong to her. Kenshin was human after all; he needed a human wife.

"Found you, _Anata_," Kaoru whispered playfully.

She watched as Kenshin slept peacefully in his study by the opened window—one elbow on the table and his head rested on his knuckles. Wooden scrolls and ink brushes were scattered by his side, left unattended; Kaoru could see from the appearance that Kenshin was very busy. His clothes were slightly wrinkled and an ugly expression marred his face: exhaustion and anxiety soiled his being. With a smile, she waved her sleeves and the room was back in order.

Like a perfect wife tending to her weary husband, Kaoru settled by Kenshin's side, smoothing the wrinkles between his brows as easily as she did with his clothes. Slender fingers ran along his face with the lightest touches, just like a gentle breeze. In the process of making him more comfortable, he fell into her arms, his head on her shoulder.

Flustered and caught off guard, Kaoru barely noticed him gazing at her with mixed emotions, or how his fingers hovered hesitantly over her head, wanting to stroke her hair and bury his fingers in its meshes yet at the same time repulsed by his own wants.

Kaoru felt Kenshin's turbulent emotions as her fingers curled in the folds of his clothing. Wordlessly, she reached out for his hesitant hand and pressed it against her cheek. His eyes looked clouded, she couldn't tell what he was thinking but she felt him pull her a little closer as his lips found hers. The kiss was sweet and intoxicating—even a sober mind would instantly become inebriated.

Kenshin knew what he was doing was immorally wrong but he couldn't help it—for the entire spring he yearned for her.

Warm lips ghosted over her face and down her neck, leaving a trail of kisses as callused fingers tugged on her kimono, baring her shoulders and chest. Kaoru's knees scraped against the tatami each time Kenshin left a bite mark on her breast. Her body leaned forward to keep her self steady as his wandering hand languidly traveled from her ankle to her thigh.

Clothes loosened in a rustling frenzy, accompanied by short gasps of breath. Nails dug into soft flesh, planting pink petals in its wake.

The windows shut and the candles went out. On the first night of summer, the cicadas sang a love song.

Deep into the night before the telling signs of early dawn, Kaoru woke to see Kenshin sitting by the opened window, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"It's almost morning."

She sat beside him and rested her chin on his shoulder, understanding passed between them. "I often pray to the heavens that the sun will never rise; only the moon understands our sorrows."

Kenshin watched Kaoru through the corner of his eyes; his fingers unconsciously found her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

Kaoru was something he wasn't supposed to have; to touch; to keep……especially to love.

**… .. …**

Summer quickly went as abruptly as the lights of the fireflies flickered. Despite a slight drought and an invasion of pests which ruined the crops, the Himura Household fared better than others. Some believed it was witchcraft; others believed it was heaven's will.

Autumn soon made its mark, bringing about countless rains. All that was once beautiful started to wither and die. Distance grew between husband and wife. On those very chilly nights the husband would disappear into the night and reappear in the early dawn; when the wife would ask, the husband would always reply in the same manner, "Its tradition."

Winter came unannounced and everything began to change. White snow may blanket the earth and bury the ugliness of the world, but it could never cover such sordid secrets.

Kaoru despised winter. It may be a beautiful season but it was always cold and the cold weather was one of her weaknesses—sleepiness became a terrible plague. She wanted to do nothing more but curl up in her warm futon by the fire and sleep until spring.

Being a spiritual deity did not mean one was invincible, and with her current condition, her spiritual energy fairly subsided.

But that wasn't what she was worried about. The issue at hand—or rather feet—was her main concern: her long blue tail would not disappear. She had only stepped out for a moment when her tail replaced her legs, not even the warmth of the fire would make it recede. Her blue tail which shone like blue jewels were her pride and joy but it was also her shame.

She couldn't let Kenshin see her in this condition; no matter what he must not see her tail. It was during one fateful dawn that he truly realized what Kaoru was and she could not bear to see that hateful expression on his face a second time; once was more than enough.

A sad smile graced her lips as she heaved a heavy sigh. Though the family may worship her, it was more out of fear than out of respect. She knew how much the others despised her presence; resented their dependency on her graces for their prosperity. Many times she thought about leaving but each time she would convince herself to stay, if not for herself, then for him—for Kenshin.

A thin mist entered through the cracks of the shrine as Kaoru gave a yawn. She was more tired than usual; her eyes drooped lazily as her strength quickly left her body. With another yawn, Kaoru fell collapsed onto a cluster of pillows in deep sleep.

**… .. …**

Ominous clouds were gathering overhead, a snowstorm was soon to arrive.

Kenshin was restless; his heart wouldn't remain still. There was something queer going on, he just couldn't figure out what it was. For the past week, he was constantly on edge. What made things worst was Kaoru, he knew how vulnerable she was in this weather and he could not help but worry each time the temperature dropped. Maybe he was getting too paranoid.

A soft knock broke his thoughts as he looked up to see Kiku standing at the doorway, a tray in hand. She smiled warmly, "I made some soup to warm you up."

"You didn't need to trouble yourself."

Kiku giggled lightly as she set the tray on the table and carefully poured the warm soup into a small bowl. "We are husband and wife, there's no need for formalities."

Kenshin made a non-committal grunt as he put down the ink brush. Three seasons may have passed, but they were still strangers. After all, they were only husband and wife in name—only a forced marriage arranged by the Shogun.

Warm steam rose from the ceramic bowl; small pieces of meat and finely chopped herbs floated about. Kiku watched as Kenshin took a tentative sip, happy that he was pleased by its taste.

"Try the meat; it was quite hard to catch especially in this season," Kiku added.

He looked at her skeptically but took a small bite. It tasted a little strange, different from other meats, he'd tasted. "What is it?"

A cynical grin appeared on her innocent face as she replied, "Snake soup."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Kenshin went pale as he spat out the soup. The bowl went crashing onto the ground, shattered into tiny fragments. Violets eyes hardened and became cold amber as he glared at Kiku. His heart pounded loudly in his ears as he tried to control his rage.

"What's the matter? I thought you like snakes," she said timidly—yet the knowing look in her eyes proved to be vicious. "Oh wait, I forgot, you prefer to sleep with them instead."

Kenshin wasn't one to hit women but his hands moved on its own accord. The slap was forceful, threw her off balance and left a red imprint on her face; a small trickle of blood appeared at the corner of her lips. His fingers shook from fury as he angrily bit out, "How dare you."

Tears formed in her eyes from the physical pain but she was still fearless. "I am only doing the Matsudaira Clan a favour by ridding the bloodline of disgusting filth."

"Are my ears deceiving me or are you saying that the whole Clan is against me?" Kenshin was stunned.

She smirked. "I'll let you in on a little secret so that you can answer to the God of the underworld why you've fallen so low."

In that short moment she told him of the conspiracy within the Matsudaira Clan. Apparently, the shogun saw the Himura Household as a growing threat; and all threats no matter how minor must be eliminated. This was also a chance for the Shogun to get his hands on the coveted serpent deity. Kenshin felt the world crumbling before him when he realized that even his family was against him—in order to secure their own lives and profits, they would betray him.

"How despicable," he spat out.

Kiku scoffed, "The only repulsive thing is you and that snake."

"I understand," Kenshin laughed bitterly, not paying attention to her insult. He turned around and walked towards the low table, pulling out a sword that was hidden under it. "Would rather betray others before they betray you; even Shishio understands this concept."

His eyes became molten gold.

There was no more hesitation, his mind was made up.

**... .. ...**

Winds howled as the snow continued to fall—Mother Nature was relentless.

Behind a trail of bloody footsteps, a raging fire slowly ate up a large estate. Its flaming tongues swirled around everything in its paths

Where the red steps ended, stood a shattered figure; his clothes stained with blood and covered in ashes. His golden eyes scanned the vast horizon of white snow before they fell upon a slump figure under a bare maple tree. His eyes softened when he saw white mist each time she breathed.

Kaoru slowly opened her eyes as she felt the snow move beneath her along with the sounds of crunching snow. Her blue eyes widened when she spotted Kenshin, her heart beat against her rib cage.

"Stay away!" she hollered. "Don't come near me!"

His heart sunk when he realized she didn't want him anymore. Yet he paid no heed and continued to walk forward, his legs wouldn't listen to him anymore.

"Don't look at me," she begged almost pitifully.

That's when he noticed her long blue tail. With one big step he was at her side, one palm pressed affectionately on her tail.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, almost hysterically. "My tail…"

"Kaoru, I was only an immature child back then. Please don't hide from me," Kenshin comforted, relieved that she has calmed down somewhat.

Yet she refused to look at him. "I'm hideous.

Kenshin frowned, his eyes gazed at her pale face to her striking blue eyes then down her elongated tail which sparkled like sapphire. With a glint in his eyes, he held the end of her tail and pressed a chaste kiss to it, his lips lingering longer than necessarily.

"Kenshin!" exclaimed Kaoru as her cheeks flushed a rosy colour. "Baka..." she muttered silently under her breath.

Carefully brushing away snow from her kimono, he noted that it was ripped and charred in a few places, "What happened to you?"

"I should be asking you that Kenshin. You're all bloody," hissed Kaoru as she hastily wiped away the blood stains on his face.

He smiled ruefully, "Don't worry, it's not mine."

She didn't look convinced but decided not to probe. They needed to get out of the storm and find some warm place to seek refuge. He carefully hoisted her into his arms and trudged through the snow. Mother Nature decided to take pity on them and relented for a while until they found a small grotto.

A small fire was built with small pieces of straw and wood found scattered in the grotto. Kaoru slowly relayed her story—how two High Shinto Priests, by orders of the Shogun tried to capture her. She was lucky to escape with only minor injuries.

Silence engulfed the two as they tried to think of what to do next. Going back was not an option.

Before she could voice her concerns, Kenshin pulled her into his arms, holding so tightly she could barely breathe. His body was trembling slightly but it wasn't from the cold.

"You're all I have left," he whispered in her ear. "I can't bear the thought of something terrible happening to you."

"I won't let that happen; especially not now," Kaoru reassured him with a grin; a hand over her abdomen.

He kissed the corner of her lips, his eyes shone with mirth when she tried to stifle a yawn.

"You need to sleep," he slightly demanded but she shook her head.

"Not yet. I have something to give you." Kaoru waved her fingers and blew onto her palm; a thin blue mist escaped her lips, forming a translucent jewel. "This was given to me by my mother; it has 1000 years worth of energy cultivation. She wanted to save our father's life with it but he refused. Now, it's yours."

"So this was what they were after," Kenshin deliberated as he held the jewel in his hand. There was no way he'd let the feelings of betrayal settle. The shogun desired all that he held dear to his heart, there was no way he'd allow that manipulative shogun to take away his happiness. "After the storm, we'll head south. It's time I pay that old man a visit."

Kaoru shook her head, trying to keep awake. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep, Kaoru."

She yawned again as he gently coaxed her to close her eyes.

"I'll wake you up when spring comes."

**f.i.n**

* * *

**A/N**: I rewrote this a few times, I wanted something '_dark_' but I never thought I'd go the incest route (if you squint a little you'll see it). XD

Well, comments please!

**07.29.09**


	3. Flowers Blooming on the Battlefield

**A/N**: Just to be clear, in case some of you did not catch the implied incest in _Dark Tail_ (tale/tail, think of it as a play on words): Kenshin and Kaoru share the same father--while her mother was the previous serpent deity, his mother was human. Anyways, I think I might write another chapter for it since it does seem incomplete.

Due to the nature of this chapter, I had to change the rating--it's a little _citrusy_.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rurouni Kenshin_  
_

* * *

SECOND EVE

**Flowers Blooming on the Battlefield**

The warm fire cackled with glee as it voraciously consumed the dry wood in the small iron bowl; triumphant in chasing out the cold from the small tent. A heavy sigh was heard as an ink brush, still wet at the tip, dropped back into its place by the ink stone. Rough, callused hands picked up the painted paper which lay before him—the paper itself was thin and almost weightless but the image painted was heavy and completely overwhelming.

In the eyes of an artist, each brush stroke held passion and a fervent yearning—it spoke of an emotion that dared not be spoken nor felt. Dancing on that plain white paper, in a mixture of thin and bold strokes, at times harsh then gentle was a woman dressed in armor riding a dark horse; her sword held out in command and both posture and expression screamed unchallenged authority. Yet her eyes were as gentle as the rain in spring; such a pity that he could not capture the blueness of her eyes. The first time he saw her, he thought the Goddess of War had descended from the Heavens to command her earthly troops.

A finger unconsciously stroked the woman's river of hair, accidentally smearing it.

The ink was still wet.

Himura Kenshin stared at the ink stain on his finger tip then glanced back at the ruined painting. Was it she that stained him or was he that ruined her?

_Thump_. _Thump_.

There it was again. That painful throbbing in his chest whenever he thought of her. His eyes hardened and burned brighter than the flames of the fire; the paper he held in his hands shook from the potent emotions that were gradually building up. Gritting his teeth, he tore up the painting as if it were an enemy and fed it to the fire, watching it burn with pleasure.

Taking in steady breaths, he willed himself to ignore the unnecessary; these inane human emotions.

Kenshin reached for another sheet of paper—he needed to write a brief report back to the Empire. It was then he noticed that his stash of paper had diminished to merely five sheets. Strange, considering that he started with at least 500 when he was sent out to this post. He glanced at the fire, the torn pieces were no more but his heart was still unsettled. He had hoped that as the pieces burned to ashes, so would those forbidden emotions, but it only served to feed and ignite that growing flame inside his chest.

Just how many times had he painted her only to burn it in the end?

"What are you doing to me?" he asked.

Only the cold wind answered him.

Suffocated, Kenshin pulled on his cloak and stepped out of his tent. Some of the men were gathering the snow that had fallen the night before into wooden buckets while others were searching for firewood. How much longer did they need to remain positioned there at the entrance of the valley? The war had gone on longer than expected and it showed in the men's weary faces and sluggish movements.

War was inevitable in this era of six kingdoms, every Lord wanted more power and control over the others. His Emperor wanted to unite the six kingdoms and bring about peace—but in order to do so he had to conquer the remaining five. The last to subdue was the Kingdom of Sacred Women—they were most unwilling to be governed by men. Yet Kenshin wondered if what they were doing was right.

Kingdom of Sacred Women had never bothered with the other kingdoms, they remained modest and kept to themselves. On the other hand, he was more worried for his Emperor. Though his Emperor may be a benevolent man, there was no guarantee that in the future he will remain the same. After all, absolute power corrupts absolutely.

To beget peace, war was indispensable. How ironic it was.

Abruptly, something cold and wet touched his nose.

It was snowing again.

Once more he thought of her and her long ebony hair, darker than the finest ink and pale skin that's as white and cold as snow. Kenshin wondered if her body would melt under the passionate heat of his fingertips. Those memories were slowly dissipating and he needed—wanted—another chance to re-acquaint himself with those sensations over and over again.

By now, his eyes were bristling intensely; if anyone glanced his way, they would definitely say that his eyes resembled a mountainous beast: wild and dangerous. Insane desire was swelling up inside—this was entirely her fault. Had she not flaunted her nakedness without shame by the lake that autumn afternoon and enchanted him throughout their battles, especially the more private ones where only the two of them were present, he would be as quiescent as the mighty Buddha.

These feelings were simply lust and nothing more. It was normal. He's a man and he has needs. Yes, it was perfectly normal.

Growling to his self, Kenshin decided it was best to take a quick dip at the hidden lake. The ice water should do him some good, not because he believed that she would be there.

**… .. …**

In this vast valley where only snow and empty trees could be seen for miles and miles, a young woman sat stiffly on a dark stallion, staring past the white horizon. She was motionless, as if frozen in time. The wind could not sway her; a sound could not avert her. A woman who was strong in her convictions could not be swayed so easily. Only her ebony hair and cloudy-coloured cloak swayed in the wind, like faded smoke against the snow backdrop.

She resembled an ink painting.

Kamiya Kaoru was a beautiful ink painting.

Regrettably, she hated ink paintings—they were cold and distant like a mystic dream that would eventually vanish. It simply was not real. Just a tempting illusion.

Perhaps that was the reason why she was so enchanted by that dangerous man. He was nothing like an ink painting. Bright and colourful like the autumn leaves, his scarlet red hair was one of a kind; each strand like silk threads. Sometimes she imagined using those strands of hair to embroider her name on a handkerchief and often found herself laughing at such ludicrous thoughts. She couldn't be nostalgic over him, absolutely not. She simply thought his hair was _pretty_ and wanted a few strands. There's no profound meaning behind it. Not at all.

At first sight, she thought he was a demon that was summoned from the great fires of hell; his eyes the colour of melted gold was at once sinister and vindictive. He truly was the epitome of sublime—striking fear in the hearts of those that saw him. Every move he made was deliberate and precise—formidable and merciful. He made sure that those that came into contact with his blade died instantly. Could he not bear to witness his victims suffer or was he too vicious to hold back? No, he's not merciful at all. She met his blade many times, and had suffered far too much from countless wounds—many of which can't be seen.

What kind of spell did he curse her with?

Even in the bitter arctic of the valley, the skin underneath her thick clothes felt the scalding impressions of his eyes, mouth and hands. If she stripped in the middle of the snow, these strange sensations might extinguish.

Blue eyes stared out astutely, like a predator seeking out a prey. Directly in her line of sight was the enemy's camp—the red and yellow banner could not be mistaken. The large banner moved with the wind, its pointed tip whipping back and forth like the end of a snake. As if spellbound by its movements, she urged her stallion forward but pulled back when a sound of another trotting horse reached her ears. Whoever it was was only a mile away, but quickly moving in.

Hooves of a horse broke through the path of frost and silenced when it was near. Without turning back to acknowledge the newcomer, Kaoru asked, "What is it?"

"I was worried about you," replied the voice which belonged to a young woman she knew her whole life. "You've been out here for nearly two hours."

"Shura must have asked you to keep an eye on me," Kaoru commented as she turned to face the woman. "But I don't blame her, even I don't trust myself."

The woman sighed and glanced at the enemy's banner. "It has nothing to do with trust; we're just worried that you've been caught in the Devil's guiles." Grounding a glare she cautioned, "Please remember your position and his—he's the General of the opposing army—nothing good will come from your relationship with him."

Kaoru tensed from her words and roughly bit out, "I do _not_ have a relationship with _that_ man."

"Then what do you dub those late night rendezvous? I'm not blind Kaoru; do you know how many times I had to cover for you? If Shura found out, you'd be punished severely and stripped of your title."

Hearing that, Kaoru lowered her head in shame, drawing in deep breaths to placate her nerves. She should know better. But when she thought of the amber-eyed man, she knew that she regretted nothing.

"If only you two met in a different era—in a time where it's free to love whomever."

"No, Tae! You're wrong. It's _not _love! I'm the Commander of the Purple Robe Army—women of the Purple Robe Army do not love."

Who exactly was she trying to convince: Tae or herself? Tae sighed heavily as she watched Kaoru cover her face with her hands, as if realizing the reality of her actions for the first time. Understanding her Commander's troubling thoughts, she did not pursue the issue further. The wind was starting to get restless and the snow was falling in torrents. They needed to head back to camp.

"By the way, I heard that the enemy's camp is receiving quite a hefty convoy; it's due to arrive in the evening."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Kaoru with a raised brow, impassive to the news. It had nothing to do with her.

Tae grinned and shrugged her shoulders in an aloof manner, "No reason. I just wanted you to know that the Empire sent a convoy of beautiful women to please their troops and boost their morale before the final battle."

Hearing that women were sent to please the men unsettled Kaoru. Not understanding why she was feeling irritated, she tugged on the reigns with much malice and steered her horse back to camp with Tae at her side. Her eyes were narrowed and her lips set to a livid scowl. Gritting her teeth, Kaoru cursed under her breath. "All men are lecherous pigs."

**… .. …**

Evening found Kenshin in his tent, sitting idly in his chair, and his head resting on his left knuckle. Tiny droplets fell from the tips of his damp red hair, unbound and not yet dry from his cold bath. An open book was held in his right hand but no words registered through his mind. His eyes were closed, seemingly asleep but he was fully awake. As a General, it had always been a habit to constantly be aware of one's surroundings, even in sleep.

Yet sleep was impossible from the rowdy merry making throughout the camp. Lively music and singing accompanied the troops in their drunken happiness, while beautiful women tended to their every desire. In their drunken state, it was much too easy for the enemy to attack. At that moment of blissfulness, all thoughts of war, bloodshed and the enemy were forgotten.

A light breeze swept into the tent, causing the flame of the candle to flicker. Someone had entered without permission. Kenshin did not bother to open his eyes; from the peaceful expression on his face, it looked like he was dreaming a beautiful dream and did not wish to be disturbed. The moment the person entered, he knew who it was. The intoxicating jasmine scent and the soft footfalls belonged to only one person: she finally came to see him.

"Speak," he commanded.

The intruder smirked and said, "_General_, you should come and join the others. It's still not too late to prepare the best woman for you."

Kenshin inwardly shuddered by the way he was addressed, it was beyond seductive. "No need to, there is already one in front of me." His eyelids slowly lifted to reveal a pair of amber eyes, dark with desire.

Lazily perusing his intruder's appearance, Kenshin stood up, casually threw the book over his shoulder and walked towards her with long evocative strides. He circled her like a lion appraising the lamb before attacking. An amused chuckle escaped him as he noted her outfit: a deep sea-green robe with golden patterns and burgundy coloured trousers—the official uniform of a palace eunuch. She even donned the customary braid and black hat. Her blue eyes sparked from his intense gaze; if his eyes were the sun, she would have melted completely.

"You must think very highly of me, _Commander_," his voice was rasp from repressing emotions. He stood behind her and lifted the hat off, tossing it to a dark corner as his fingers trailed down her long braid, tracing the patterned knots until it reached the cord that secured the braid and loosened it.

Kaoru held back a sigh as she felt his fingers stream around her waist, slowly pulling her flush against his broad chest. They were so close that she felt his warm breath on her neck and the ardent pounding of his heart against her back. She giggled lightly when his lips touched her ear. "Did you not know, General? I've always admired you."

By now, his fingers were entangled at the knot of her sash, unraveling it bit by bit. His chest rumbled with soft laughter, "From what I know, only the Emperor's concubines would dress like a eunuch to secretly seduce His Majesty, bypassing palace etiquette. Are you trying to compare me to the Emperor?"

"Or maybe I want your men to misunderstand that their Great General has weird preferences; that you desire someone who's neither man nor woman," said Kaoru as she grabbed one of his wandering hands.

"How cunning," he whispered as he kissed her neck.

The sash fell to the floor in a coil, allowing his hand to freely glide under the lapels of her robe, shifting through three layers of clothing before his fingertips grazed her bare flesh. She was utterly warm—soft and warm. Her breathing hitched when he squeezed her breast. Kenshin watched through half lidded eyes as Kaoru's cheeks tinged pink and the way she bit her lips to conceal sinful sounds. Gathering what's left of her sanity, Kaoru twisted around until they were face to face.

An impish smile gilded her face as she placed her palm flat against his chest sensually, putting some distance between them much to his chagrin. Not one to be daunted, his hands went to the small of her back and traveled low until they grasped her rear, causing her to tip toe closer. If not for her insistence to delay their intimacy, he would have tackled her to the ground and ravished her to the point of hysteria.

"Now, now, General, don't be so hasty," she cooed. Lifting one finger to ease the creases on his brow, she traced the lines of his face, dwindling on the indent of his lips. "I want you to enlighten me on something. Were you not satisfied with the women your Emperor sent you?"

A woman, no matter how strong, confident or independent, was always a woman—prone to jealousy. When he didn't answer her quick enough, her finger trailed to his Adam's apple and drew circles with her nail. She barely touched him but it sent him on edge.

Kenshin should be aggravated but he was oddly attracted to the way her stubborn chin tilted and the ominous eyes that stared back at him. He leaned in dangerously close so that their noses touched. "I only want you, _Commander_."

In two heartbeats, her mouth was on his, and her fingers wove into his hair—it was a violent and zealous kiss, almost tipping them over. Kaoru kissed him hungrily, as if she was deprived of food for months on end. She didn't care how her lungs seared for air or how tightly he held her against him. Only when he lifted her off the ground and her legs wrapped around his waist did she relented, breathing heavily for much needed air. Kenshin was no better, his eyes blazed with lust and lips swollen from the kiss.

Growling low in his throat, Kenshin carried her to his bed roll, wasting no time to strip them of their clothes. And just like their previous intimate encounters, there was no gentleness or tender affection. It was fierce and raw. Simply, this was an exploit to subdue the other as they tumble in the bedroll. If tongues were swords, they would have exchanged at least 100 stances.

Bare legs were caught in an erotic dance, stroking and kicking as they kissed feverishly. Their first intimate union by the lake was tame compared to this.

Kenshin was finally able to restrain Kaoru and had her writhing under him. Everywhere he touched burned, but it was a wonderful burning and she ached for more. His lips were teasing her breast while one hand massaged the other into painful ecstasy. But she wasn't about to yield, she clawed at his back despite knowing how it made him more aggressive; he bit her harshly once her nails dug into his skin—just the way she loved it.

The moment he seized her, her teeth clamped down on his shoulder and the deeper his thrusts, the deeper her teeth sunk into him. She reached out above her head, trying to gain hold of something strong and stable but his limbs wrapped around her like a vine, keeping her in place. He loved the way her breasts grazed against his chest by her rapid breathing; it was enticing as he showered her face with kisses. He loved the way she arched into him, mewling out pleas for more.

No, this was not love making, there was no love involved, definitely not. It was just sex: pure and fanatical sex.

Their voices were loud and heavy with passion but no one heard and even if they did, no one bothered.

Deep into the night, their barbarous sex gradually became amorous and tender. Kaoru curled against Kenshin, enjoying the way his fingers caressed her bare leg and whimpered softly. His warm breath tickled her from where his head lay comfortably on her bosom. Kenshin snuggled closer to her, sighing as she continued to stroke his hair. It was strange. Usually, they would part ways after their sexual activity, leaving no warmth or a semblance of love in their wake. Maybe it's because it's their last night or maybe they didn't want things to end; maybe there were feelings involved. Now, here they were, falling asleep in such a comfortable yet dangerous position.

In this state, it was much too easy to kill the other.

When Kenshin woke, she was already gone. All that's left behind were memories of last night, several marks on his body and an old dagger.

**… .. …**

The battle horn was blown and the commands were thrown.

Armored bodies were sliced through, decapitated and maimed in the heat of the battle. Bodies fell like fallen leaves. Roars of rage and cries of pain shattered the stillness of the valley; it was a symphony of death—dreadful and beautiful at once. Dark smoke rose into the air, as fire arrows were shot from north and south.

Was there no sympathy for the enemy?

Trapped in this pandemonium of death and bloodshed, all that the soldiers knew were to kill or be killed.

Charging forward into the sea of blood, Kaoru lost all sense of humanity. For the sake of her Kingdom, she must vanquish the enemy, no matter who it was that stood in her way. She had stripped away all weak emotions, her Kingdom and her Queen came before all else. That was what she pledged.

To defeat an army, one must first defeat the leader.

Only when the leader had fallen will the rest follow.

Kenshin slew through the hordes of fighting bodies, his bright amber eyes scanned through the chaos until his gaze narrowed in on Kaoru's bloody form. From the way his eyes glimmered and the blood splattered onto his face and armor, he appeared to be a blood lust demon. By the time he reached her, his blade was fully soaked in blood and ashes.

No words were said, as soon as their eyes met, they're swords moved, clashing violently. Orange and yellow sparks hissed and spewed each time blade met blade. They were ruthless and fought as if they've never met, as if they've never shared an intimate bond. Even as their swords slashed through armor and ripped through skin, not an ounce of mercy was shown. And yet, both thought how regretful it was to kill the other.

Piteous, that they didn't know each other's names. Only a face and a title was enough in the beginning—names meant attachment and they didn't want that; didn't need it at all. But now wasn't the same as before. Who knew when it changed?

Everything seemed to have faded away and there stood only him and her, dancing a dance of death—so sweet and so poignant. They moved so fluidly, like fine ink on parchment.

Kaoru briefly wondered if they resembled an ink painting, so lively and melancholic at the same time.

Weakness must have shown in her eyes or she hesitated for a split moment. Whatever it was was her demise. Exhaustion and great blood loss finally caught up with the final strike. Her sword dropped to the ground, her eyes rolled back and she felt her body fall—darkness was welcoming her but something pulled her back.

Kenshin felt strangely empty the moment his sword slashed her for one last time. He moved without thinking and caught her with his left arm, supporting her back as they slid to the ground. Without looking away from her face, he lifted his sword into the air with much force. That was enough to stop everything. He need not raise his voice and no one dared to move.

Watching the life flow out of her, Kenshin felt his vision blur and his eyes sting—it must be from the smoke. Everything was solemnly still. A long moment passed and they said nothing, only staring as if they could see for the first time. What could be said? _I'm sorry_? _I love you_? Those were all superficial and banal lines.

He would never say them.

She would never want to hear them.

Finally her lips moved, "The road to hell is very lonely, will you accompany me?"

Before he could answer, she stabbed him in the heart. Somehow, he expected that move, maybe even anticipated it and yet he took no action to prevent it.

He managed to laugh as she smiled up at him. How perplexing it was, that the dagger she had left him that night, which he carried around was the one to end his life. She had intended to kill him that night but could not bear to do it—a man like him deserved better than that. A warrior's place of death was on the battlefield, not the bed.

Kaoru sighed and closed her eyes when Kenshin held her closer to him. Her duty as a Commander and as a woman was complete. What regret could she have to die in this man's arms?

Pressing an affectionate kiss to her forehead, Kenshin followed her into oblivion. He had served his Empire for far too long, it was time for him to retire and find his solace.

In this gory vastness of the snowy valley, a battle ended; no side won and no side lost. Situated in the middle of it all were two figures, sleeping so contently as if they were in a field of wild flowers where the sun shone brightly.

**f.i.n  
**

* * *

Please Review!

Listening to the soundtrack of 'The Myth' while writing this made me tear up.

I apologize for such a tragic ending but I've been wanting to write this type of story for ages.

**03.27.10**


End file.
